


Где ты был?

by Yutaka_W



Category: Blood+ (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Delusions, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yutaka_W/pseuds/Yutaka_W
Summary: Карл разражается хриплым хохотом, протягивает руки - кровавые пятна расползаются на правом плече и левом локте.





	Где ты был?

Волосы и одежда Карла не видны в тёмном углу комнаты. Только бледное лицо выделяется - белое пятно среди мрака.   
Он молча стоит там уже который день, хотя который день они оба проводят в тягостном молчании, Соломон и сам толком не знает. Неделя, может, уже пошла вторая.   
Соломон со вздохом бросает взгляд в угол комнаты и снова отводит его: невыносимо смотреть на эти запавшие глаза и крепко, до белизны, сжатые губы.   
\- Ты мог бы подойти, - вздыхает он. - Или хотя бы подать голос.  
Карл не шевелится, но голос подаёт охотно.  
\- Зачем мне подходить, Соломон? - он говорит почти спокойно, почти насмешливо, но в надтреснутом, хриплом голосе так и слышится сдавленный крик. - Чтобы ты мог отхватить мне что-нибудь ещё? У меня как раз осталась одна целая нога. Впрочем, может, ты довольствуешься ухом или глазом?  
\- У меня не было выбора, ты же знаешь, - качает головой Соломон. - Я должен был тебя остановить. И приехал слишком поздно, чтобы просто забрать тебя и не дать наделать глупостей.  
\- Глупостей, - передразнивает Карл. - О, и действительно, как я мог забыть, бедный глупый Карл, что он может понимать! Что ему может быть нужно от жизни, кроме маленькой крохи внимания Дивы? Он сделает что угодно за эту кроху, да вот беда, встретил Саю и окончательно потерял голову! Не сомневаюсь, Амшель похвалил тебя за то, как ты красиво избавился от меня и втёрся в доверие Саи! Втираться в доверие у тебя выходило лучше, чем что-либо ещё…  
\- Замолчи, - Соломон сам не верит, что его голос может звучать так резко. - Я оставил Амшеля. Я больше не на их стороне.   
\- И что же заставило тебя всё бросить? - кривая улыбка Карла похожа на оскал. - Не говори, не говори, я знаю! Ты тоже потерял голову от Саи, только не так, как я! Ты не хочешь умереть вместе с ней! Ты хочешь с ней жить! Маленькая прелестная бессмертная жёнушка-королева, очаровательные дочки-королевы и ты, скромный принц-консорт, знающий все их желания! Очаровательная картина! Ты уже поделился ей с Саей? Она согласна?   
\- Довольно, Карл!  
\- А-а, впрочем, зачем тебе спрашивать её согласия? Ей достаточно просто последовать за тобой, а там ты всё устроишь! Как устроил мне когда-то встречу с очаровательной родственницей, помнишь?! Мне стоило предупредить Саю, чем может кончиться знакомство с тобой! Вдруг она не заметила?  
Карл разражается хриплым хохотом, протягивает руки - кровавые пятна расползаются на правом плече и левом локте. Под ногами, замечает Соломон, прямо по новенькому покрытию расползается чёрная лужа.   
\- Тебя вообще не должно здесь быть, - бормочет он, закрывая глаза. Как жаль, что Шевалье не нуждаются во сне. Он предпочёл бы, чтобы это оказался сон. - Исчезни, Карл. Прошу.  
Карл не исчезает. Запрокидывает голову, захлёбывается визгливым безумным смехом и продолжая тянуть руки - уродливые лапы с огромными когтями высовываются из окровавленных рукавов.   
\- Хватит! - Соломон вскакивает с кресла и решительно направляется в угол. Что бы всё это ни значило, он намерен прекратить этот звенящий в ушах истеричный смех.   
С каждым шагом руки Карла всё прозрачнее и прозрачнее - в какой-то момент он просто тянет к Соломону пустые рукава, а когда тот подходит вплотную, и те опадают - левый до локтя, правый по плечо. Карл бессильно сползает вниз по стене, и Соломон замечает, что и правая штанина ниже колена пуста.   
\- Нравится? - Карл всё ещё смеётся, и в его смехе отчётливо слышно отчаяние. - Ты обещал мне семью, Соломон. Семью, любовь и вечную дружбу. Вот чем я стал, купившись на твои обещания. Что ты намерен сделать? Ударить меня? Заткнуть рот?   
Соломон тяжело опускается на одно колено, осторожно тянется к культе, но Карл быстро отводит её, вжимается в стену. Он больше не смеётся, кривит губы, словно пытаясь перетерпеть боль. Из уголка рта стекает тёмная струйка крови.   
\- Где ты был, когда я звал тебя, Соломон? - шепчет он. - Где ты был, когда я остался один? Где ты был, когда мне искромсали тело и душу, оставив срастаться как придётся? Где ты был, когда братья смотрели на меня, как на комнатную собачонку? Где ты был, Соломон? Где ты был?!  
Он выкрикивает последнюю фразу ему в лицо и,тяжело дыша, словно крик отнял у него силы, опускает голову.  
\- Прости, - шепчет Соломон. Я пытался приглядывать за тобой, но не всегда мог быть рядом. Мне следовало раньше понять, что с тобой происходит, я должен был уберечь тебя, пока мог… Прости.   
\- Не могу, - выдавливает Карл. - Слишком поздно. Кроме того, от чего уже можно уберечь тот обрубок, которым я стал? Даже хвалёные прирощенные конечности вот-вот должны были начать покрываться Терниями. Отторжение начинается через промежуток от нескольких месяцев до нескольких лет, так что мне ещё повезло.   
Он снова криво ухмыляется, но, кажется, разражаться смехом больше не намерен.   
\- Много ли вам с Амшелем пользы от одноногой собачки, а?  
\- Не говори так, - Соломон медленно, осторожно протягивает руку. Карл прикусывает губу и уклоняется - ладонь скользит мимо его щеки, и Соломон с сожалением отводит руку. - Я мог бы забрать тебя, убедить Амшеля оставить тебя в покое, приводить Диву почаще. Если б я только приехал на ту ферму раньше… Я еще мог бы не…  
\- Не отрубать мне руку, - заканчивает за него Карл. - Слишком поздно сожалеть, Соломон.   
Он отворачивается и на мгновение крепко зажмуривается, отрывисто шумно вздохнув. Соломон осторожно придвигается ближе.   
\- Карл, - он пытается говорить так, как обычно говорил с ним, мягко и спокойно, но сам слышит, как дрожит голос, - тебе было страшно там, на холме, когда?..  
Карл поднимает голову. На его лице - знакомое выражение: так он смотрел на него много лет назад, когда почувствовал на своём горле маленькие, но острые клычки Дивы.   
\- Да, - тихо говорит он. - Мне было страшно. Оба раза мне было страшно умирать, Соломон.   
В груди что-то обрывается, и Соломон быстро, забыв об осторожности, тянет руки к названому брату: обнять, успокоить, защитить.   
Вместо его плеч пальцы хватают воздух.  
Соломон приваливается лбом к стене, нагретой июльской духотой. Рука машинально тянется к нагрудному карману и нащупывает в нём несколько каменных крошек - мелких, чуть крупнее песка.   
\- Прости меня, бедный мой Карл, - ещё раз произносит Соломон. Камешки под его рукой кажутся тёплыми, словно ещё хранят остатки жизни. - Прости и за то, что я собираюсь сделать.   
Он медленно поднимается и направляется в ванную.  
Карл и вправду был бы в бешенстве, если бы узнал, что Соломон собирается сделать после того, как приведёт себя в порядок.   
Но у него лучше, чем у кого-либо получится подобраться к Диве достаточно близко, чтобы покончить с ней раз и навсегда.  
В конце концов, он уже выбрал свою королеву. В Сае действительно есть что-то общее с Карлом.


End file.
